Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Balko94
Summary: Josh ist auf Haiti und Castle und Beckett kommen sich immer näher.  Das Rating könnte später noch erhöht werden
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Vor einer Woche war Josh nach Haiti geflogen und sie hatte keine Probleme damit. Kate wunderte sich, warum sie damit kein Problem hatte, doch dann erblickte sich Castle und ihr war die Antwort sofort klar. Sie wusste seit dem Sommer, dass sie in Castle verliebt war, aber sie hatte Angst es sich erneut einzugestehen und vor allem, dies ihm zu gestehen. Dies lag daran, dass er ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte, als er mit Gina in die Hamptons verschwand. Doch immer öfter fragte sie sich, wovor sie eigentlich noch Angst hatte. Castle hatte in letzter Zeit bewiesen, dass er für sie da war und auch, dass seine Fürsorge für sie weit über die eines normalen Freundes hinausging. Aber trotzdem wehrte sie sich dagegen, sich auf ihn einzulassen. „Morgen Beckett." Castle überreichte ihr einen Kaffeebecher und setzte sich an seinen Platz.

„Morgen Castle." Beckett lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück. Egal was Castle machte, er schaffte es, dass Kate sich besser fühlte. Einer der Gründe warum sie ihn liebte. Sie versuchte diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen, blieb aber eher weniger erfolgreich.

„Ich hätte mal eine Frage an dich." Castle setzte sein verschmutztes Playboy-Lächeln auf, etwas was er schon lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Kate konnte sich nicht helfen, sie verlor sich beinahe in diesem Lächeln und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr sie auf ihn als Bad Boy eigentlich stand.

„Schieß los!" Kate versuchte so kontrolliert wie nur möglich zu wirken und warf Castle einen interessierten, teilweise sogar anzüglichen Blick zu.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob Du irgendetwas vorhast." Castle grinste sie weiter an und beugte sich nach vorn.

Kate wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. „Eigentlich hatte ich nichts vor." Gedanklich verpasste Kate sich eine Kopfnuss.

„Alexis will ihre Kochkünste unter Beweis stellen. Ich hatte vorgeschlagen, dich einzuladen und sie war davon mehr als begeistert." Castle lehnte sich zurück und wartete darauf, dass Kate etwas sagte.

„Wer ist sonst noch da?" Kate spielte die uninteressierte.

„Natürlich Martha und Alexis' Freund Ashley. Vielleicht auch noch dessen Eltern." Bei der Erwähnung von Ashleys Eltern verzog Castle sein Gesicht zu einer genervten, erschrockenen und flehenden Grimasse.

„Ich werde kommen." Kate grinste ihn kurz an und wendete sich dann wieder ihrem Papierkram zu.

Die Schicht war endlich zu Ende und Kate fuhr nach Hause. Sie versprach Castle in zwei Stunden bei ihm zu sein. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich heute Abend in die Höhle des Löwen begeben werde. Sie würde Teil eines Familienabends der Castle-Familie sein und nur ein Fall hätte sie noch retten können. Zu ihrem eigenen Schreck merkte sie, wie sie sich selbst für eine kurzer Zeit wünschte, dass weder Ryan noch Esposito noch Lanie noch Montgomery sie diesen Abend anrufen würde.

Kaum zu Hause wechselte Kate von ihren Arbeitsklamotten in etwas legere Klamotten. Sie wechselte ihren Ocker-farbenden, engen Pulli gegen eine hellblaue Bluse. Als sie ihren Pullover weglegte, fragte sie sich, wann sie angefangen hatte, sich so sexy für die Arbeit zu kleiden. Dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie damit anfing als Castle aus den Hamptons zurückkehrte. Schnell verdrängte sie diese Gedanken und wechselte ihre Anzughose gegen eine Blue Jeans. Anstatt eines Jacketts trug sie eine Sportjacke.

Wenig später stand Kate vor der Tür von Castles Loft. Sie klopfte und Martha öffnete ihr die Tür. „Ah, Detective Beckett, wir haben Sie bereits erwartet." Kate betrat das Loft, wobei Martha sie kurz umarmte. Ohne zu zögern erwiderte Kate die Umarmung kurz. Dann erblickte sie Castle, der am Tisch in der Küche saß und sich mit Ashley, Alexis Freund unterhielt. Als er sie erblickte, musste Castle lächeln und winkte sie zum Tisch heran.

Castle selbst stand auf und ging Kate entgegen. „Eine Frage. Vornamen oder Nachnamen?"

Kate wusste genau, was er meinte. Normalerweise redeten sie sich nur mit Nachnamen an und Kate fühlte sich auch nicht wirklich wohl dabei ihn mit Rick anzureden, trotzdem nickte sie. „Vornamen, Rick." Kate grinste und Castle erwiderte das Grinsen.

Martha studierte ihren Sohn und den Detective interessiert, als auf einmal Alexis aus der Küche rief. „Die Vorspeise ist fertig!"

Castle führte Kate daraufhin an den Tisch und stellte ihr Ashley vor. „Detective Beckett, ähm, Kate, dass ist Ashley, Alexis Freund. Ashley, dass ist Kate."

Die beiden reichten sich die Hände. Als Kate sich setzte, fing Ashley an zu reden. „Es freut mich sie kennenzulernen. Alexis hat mir ein paar interessante Dinge über sie erzählt."

„Oh hat sie dass?" Kate warf Alexis einen leicht warnenden Blick zu.

„Keine Sorge, sie hat nur in den höchsten Tönen von ihnen gesprochen. Unter anderem hat sie Sie als die vielleicht klügste Frau bezeichnet, die sie kennt." Ashley lächelte verlegen, genauso wie Alexis, die das Essen gerade servierte und sie daraufhin selbst an den Tisch saß.

Ungefähr zwei Stunden später war der Abend zu ende. Alexis und Castle hatten die letzten Teller abgeräumt und Martha sich längst in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Während Ashley seiner Freundin beim Abwaschen half, begleitete Castle Kate zur Tür. „Es war ein wirklich schöner Abend." Kate war ein wenig schüchtern und wusste nicht genau was sie sagen sollte, deswegen vermied sie es auch Castle in die Augen zu gucken.

„Das finde ich auch." Castle lächelte sie an und öffnete die Tür. „Dann bis Morgen Detective."

„Bis Morgen Castle." Kate verließ das Loft und hörte noch wie die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Obwohl sie es nicht wollte, musste sie grinsen. Der Abend war wirklich sehr schön und ungezwungen gewesen. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte dieser Abend niemals geendet. Alle Gedanken über Josh waren vergessen, als hätte er nie existiert.

Während Beckett das Gebäude verließ zog sich Castle in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück und öffnete seinen Laptop. Als er anfing zu schreiben schaute er auf eines der Bilder auf seinen Schreibtisch. Es war das einzige Bild, das nicht Alexis zeigte, sondern es zeigte Kate. Castle griff es sich und streichelte sanft mit seinem Daumen über das Gesicht, der in seinen Augen hübschesten Frau der Welt.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cahpter 2**_

Es war nun schon über einen Monat her, dass Josh nach Haiti geflogen war. Doch dies war Kate inzwischen so gut wie egal. Sie und Castle waren sich immer näher gekommen und verbrachten des öfteren ihre Freizeit gemeinsam, indem sie ins Kino, etwas Essen oder spazieren gingen. Nun musste sie in einem Mordfall an der Drehbuchautorin einer Seifenoper ermitteln. Sehr zu Kates Unmut machte sich eine junge, gutaussehende Schauspielerin an Castle heran, doch dieser blieb standhaft. Er erwiderte keine ihrer Avancen, stattdessen konzentrierte er sich komplett auf die Ermittlungen und Kate. Ihr wurde jedesmal warm ums Herz, wenn Castle ihr ein Kompliment machte oder sie auch nur anschaute. Mit jedem Tag verliebte sie sich mehr in ihn und er in sie. Josh konnte es nicht wissen, aber er hatte seine Freundin längst verloren. Sie sah ihn schon gar nicht mehr als ihren festen Freund an, eher Castle, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte.

Eines Tages entschloss Kate, dass es soweit war, dass Castle endlich ihren Vater kennenlernen sollte. Sie hatte so viele schöne Stunden mit seiner Familie verbracht, nun sollte er ihre kennenlernen.  
Die beiden saßen ganz normal auf dem Revier und Castle beobachtete Kate entzückt bei ihrer Arbeit. Er liebte es an ihr, wie eigentlich alles andere auch. Er liebte sie und dies war ihm schon seit einiger Zeit klar. Aber er hatte Angst es ihr zu sagen. Als er es das letzte Mal versuchen wollte, war Josh überraschend auf dem Revier aufgetaucht und er verschwand gebrochenen Herzens. Kate wollte sich und Josh eine neue Chance geben und ihm wurde klar, dass sie den Arzt liebte nicht ihn. Doch nach einer Woche war es wieder vorbei mit dem Glück: Kate verbrachte wieder mehr Zeit auf dem Revier und auch mit ihm, also Castle, oder auch Lanie, was zu einem Streit mit Josh führte. Castle wusste nicht wie heftig der Streit war, aber dieser hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Josh doch für bis zu zwei Monate nach Haiti geflogen war.

Kate hingegen konnte sich noch gut an den Streit erinnern. Josh hatte gehofft, dass die beiden endlich eine richtige ernste Beziehung führen könnten und anfangs hatte sich Kate auch nichts seliger gewünscht, doch dann kam der Abschied von Fallon. Nachdem dieser gegangen war, wollte Castle ihr irgendetwas sagen, verschwand aber, als er Josh gesehen hatte. Kate wurde von ihrem Freund umarmt, doch sie erwiderte die Umarmung nur halbherzig. Ihr Blick blieb auf den Mann kleben, den sie liebte. Klar sie liebte Josh auch, doch liebte sie ihn so sehr wie Castle? Immer wieder, wenn sie aufhörte ihre Gefühle für Castle zu ignorieren, zu verdrängen oder zu verneinen, stellte sie sich selbst diese Frage und im letzten Monat stellte sie sich die Frage immer öfter. Und wie bereits vor über einem halben Jahr, als sie anfing Josh zu daten, hieß die Antwort: nein.  
Kate blickte Castle nach und erkannte, dass er enttäuscht war. Sie wusste nur nicht warum. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht nur für Enttäuschung stand. Nein, es war auch der Gesichtsausdruck eines gebrochenen Mannes, der im tiefsten Inneren seines Herzen gerade erst verletzt wurde. Doch warum? Sie wusste es nicht, sie wusste nur, dass er nur wenige Sekunden vorher noch gut drauf war. Jeden Tag dachte sie darüber nach und jeden Tag wurde ihr immer mehr klar, dass sie ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte. Und zwar durch Josh. Sie bekam Angst. Angst, dass er wieder weg gehen könnte, so wie letzten Sommer mit Gina. Das konnte sie nicht zu lassen.

Nachdem die beiden beinahe jede Minuten miteinander verbracht hatten, die sie auf keinen Fall arbeiten mussten, fing Kate nach vier Tagen an, sich wieder von Josh zu distanzieren. Nach drei Tagen war alles wie vorher: Kate hatte wieder einen Fuß aus der Tür in der Beziehung und es störte sie nicht wirklich, ihre Arbeit hatte wieder die erste Stelle in ihrem Leben und sie reagierte wieder mehr auf Castles (immer noch) sehr subtiles flirten und flirtete auch wieder sehr viel mehr mit ihm. Josh wollte allerdings eine ernsthafte Beziehung. Zehn Tage nach dem Terrorvorfall tauchte Josh erneut ohne Vorwarnung auf dem Revier auf. Der Streit begann.  
Kate zog ihren Freund in den Aufenthaltsraum und schickte zwei Officers hinaus. Castle, Ryan und Esposito beobachteten das Geschehen interessiert und Montgomery gesellte sich hinzu. „Was ist los?" Wollte der Chef wissen.

„Ärger in der perfekten Welt von DMB und Beckett." Erklärte Ryan. Die anderen drei sahen ihn verwirrt an. „DMB. Dr. Motorcyle Boy." Die anderen drei nickten. Castle hatte diese Bezeichnung Kate gegenüber eingeführt, um diese ein bisschen zu ärgern, was aber nicht wirklich funktioniert hatte. Irgendwie hatten Ryan und Esposito davon mitbekommen und die drei begannen Josh als Dr. Motorcyle Boy zu bezeichnen. Schnell schloss sich ihnen Montgomery an, sowie die Hälfte der männlichen Belegschaft der Mordkommission. Warum die Frauen diese Bezeichnung nicht mochten, war ihnen klar: Er sah gut aus und sie alle waren eifersüchtig auf Kate.

Im Aufenthaltsraum brach derweil ein richtiger Streit vom Zaun. „Ich verstehe dich nicht Kate.", Josh schien sowohl verwirrt als auch enttäuscht, „Du sagst, du willst mit mir zusammen sein, aber immer wenn dieser blöde Autor ruft, springst Du."

„Dieser blöde Autor wie du ihn nennst, ist mein Partner und er hat verdammt noch einmal einen Namen." Sie verteidigte ihn. Sie verteidigte Richard Castle. Anders als sie Josh verteidigte, wenn er Dr. Motorcyle Boy genannt wurde. Da erhob sie nämlich nie Einspruch, aber immer wenn Castle irgendwelche Spitznahmen bekam, die eindeutig nicht freundlich gemeint waren, sprang sie für ihn die Bresche, teilweise sogar ohne zu wissen, warum.

„Seit wann ist dieser Hobby-Cop bitte sehr dein Partner?" Josh zeigte auf die Gruppe an Kates Tisch, die sich auf einmal trennte und wieder ihrer Arbeit nachging.

„Seit zwei Jahren." Kate konnte es kaum glauben. Zwei Jahre war es nun her, dass sie ihn zum Tisdale-Fall befragt hatte und er sich zu ihrem Schatten/Plugy Sidekick/Partner ernannt hatte. Zwei Jahre. Sie waren vergangen wie im Fluge, etwas was ihr schon lange nicht mehr passiert war.

„Ich habe gedacht er wäre dein nerviger Schatten." Josh wurde immer wütender.

„Ja er ist nervig, manchmal ist er auch mehr wie ein Schatten als ein richtiger Partner, aber er hat mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er die Bezeichnung Partner mehr verdient hat als Schatten." Kate schaute ihren Freund wütend an. „Und falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Castle und ich arbeiten zusammen. Wir lösen zusammen die Fälle, die mir zu geteilt werden. Wenn er eine einigermaßen plausible Theorie hat, gehen wir dieser nach. So etwas ist mein Job."

„Das reicht mir nicht." Josh wurde nun ernsthafter. „Ich habe extra für die Reise nach Haiti wegen dir nicht teilgenommen. Ich wollte für dich hier bleiben, damit es zwischen uns klappt, da Du eine ernstere Beziehung wolltest. Ich wollte dir das geben, aber anscheinend, willst Du doch keine wirklich ernsthafte Beziehung mit mir führen."

„Und wie um Himmels Willen kommst Du nun auf so einen Schwachsinn?" Kate war verletzt von seinen Worten. Nicht weil er falsch lag, sondern weil sie wusste, dass er richtig lag. Dies traf sie eigentlich noch mehr, da sie wirklich liebte.

„Vier Tage lang, konntest Du es überhaupt nicht erwarten, mich zu sehen und auf einmal war das wieder vorbei. Sag mir Kate. Was ist passiert?"

„Gar nichts ist passiert. Ich habe nur wieder angefangen mich auf meinen Job zu konzentrieren." Kate versuchte die Situation irgendwie zu beruhigen, wusste aber, dass sie scheitern würde.

„Wenn das so ist, werde ich mich auch wider mehr auf meinen konzentrieren. Morgen geht mein Flug nach Haiti." Josh küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn und verschwand, aber nicht ohne Castle noch einen wütenden Blick zu zuwerfen.

Was weder Kate noch Castle wussten: Sie dachten im gleichen Moment an diesen Tag zurück und wischten die Erinnerungen im gleichen Moment bei Seite. Sie waren so tief miteinander verbunden wie es nur wenige miteinander sind. Kate fasste sich ein Herz: „Castle ich habe eine Bitte an Dich." Castle blickte sie irritiert an. Eine Bitte? An ihn? Dies konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. „Könntest Du heute Abend zu mir kommen. Es geht um die Eröffnung des Johanna Beckett Stipendiums."

„Natürlich komme ich." Castle atmete wieder entspannter. Es würde wohl doch nicht so schlimm werden.

Kate grinste. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Castle das Stipendium in ihrem Namen, aber ohne ihre Zustimmung gegründet hatte. Kate wollte damals wütend sein, konnte es aber nicht. Castle hatte erneut bewiesen, dass er sie besser kannte, als jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt. „Bevor ich es vergessen.", Kate versuchte so beiläufig wie nur möglich zu wirken, „Mein Vater wird vielleicht auch da sein."

Castle schluckte schwer. Er würde ihren Vater kennenlernen. Er kannte nicht einmal die Väter seiner Ex-Frauen. Merediths Vater wollte nichts mit dem Mann zu tun haben, der seine Tochter geschwängert hatte, ohne mit ihr verheiratet gewesen zu sein und Gina hatte seit ihrem 20ten Lebensjahr nicht mehr mit ihren Eltern gesprochen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Es war inzwischen beinahe acht Uhr abends und Castle hätte schon längst da sein müssen. Kate bekam langsam Angst, dass er nicht kommen würde. „Dein neuer Freund lässt sich aber Zeit."

Kate rollte ihre Augen. „Er ist nicht mein _neuer Freund _Dad."

„Und wie lange seit ihr beide schon zusammen, dass Du ihn nicht mehr so bezeichnen willst?" Jim wusste, dass seine Tochter nicht wirklich mit dem Autor zusammen war, aber er wusste, wie seine Tochter über diesen Mann sprach. Und ihm war klar, dass sie ihn liebte. Einmal hatte Kates Onkel Tim ein Gespräch zwischen Kate und Jim mitbekommen und wie Tim später Jim gegenüber erklärte, habe sich Johanna genauso benommen, wenn sie über ihn, also Jim, sprach als sie gerade angefangen hatten miteinander zu gehen.

„Wir sind nicht zusammen." Kate wollte wütend klingen, was ihr auch gelang, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass eine Spur Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

Bevor Jim noch etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Kate stand auf und öffnete sie. Castle grinste sie an. „Entschuldigung, dass ich ein wenig später komme, aber Alexis wollte noch unbedingt etwas mit mir besprechen."

„Kein Problem." Kate erwiderte das Grinsen und ließ ihn herein. Castle kannte sich in ihrem kleinen Loft inzwischen gut aus, schließlich war er im letzten Monat relativ häufig hier gewesen.

Jim und Castle standen sich auf einmal gegenüber. Während Castle ein wenig unbeholfen wirkte, was Kate ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zauberte, wirkte Jim autoritär und reicht dem Autor seine rechte Hand. „Jim Beckett. Freut mich sie endlich kennenzulernen."

Castle ergriff die Hand. „Gleichfalls Sir."

„Bitte nicht so förmlich, Rick. Ich darf Sie doch Rick nennen?"

„Wenn ich Sie Jim nennen darf." Castle war wieder Herr seiner Sinne und damit den beiden Becketts gleichberechtigt.

„Aber immer doch." Kate räusperte sich, womit sie die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer sofort auf sich zog.

„Können wir jetzt über das Stipendium und den Ball reden?" Die beiden Männer nickten und Kate wies sie zum Sofa. Die drei nahmen ihre Plätze auf der Couch ein und Kate öffnete eine Mappe. „Dies sind Orte, die Dad und ich ausgesucht haben, wo die Veranstaltung stattfinden könnte. Ich würde gerne deine Meinung wissen."

Castle grinste, nahm sich die Mappe, blätterte sie kurz durch und meinte dann: „Es ist alles verdammt gut, aber ich habe da noch einen Vorschlag."

„Jetzt sag nicht, wir hätten in zu kleinen Sphären gedacht." Kate war ein wenig genervt von der Reaktion ihres Partners. Denn diesmal war dies auf keinen Fall der Fall. Kate und Jim hatte gewusst, dass sie den finanziellen Rückhalt von Castle hatten und sich deswegen sämtliche großen Hallen in New York angesehen, die ihnen in den Sinn kamen.

„Das wollte ich nicht sagen. Ich habe nur einen weiteren Ort. Das Old Haunt." Kate riss ungläubig die Augen auf, während Jim Castle verwundert ansah.

„Was ist das Old Haunt?"

„Meine Bar. Aber es ist nicht irgendeine Bar. In der höheren Mittelschicht und unter sämtlichen Autoren und Kleinschauspielern der Stadt ist sie eine Legende. Ich habe sie vor einigen Monaten gekauft um sie vor dem Bankrott zu retten." Erklärte Rick strahlend.

Kate schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das nicht dein Ernst sein Rick." Sie hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt ihn außerhalb der Arbeit mit dem Vornamen anzureden, obwohl das halbe Revier davon inzwischen wussten, wollte sie damit aber nicht auf der Arbeit anfangen.

„Warum den nicht? Du weißt, dass es groß genug dafür wäre." Castle wurde ernster. Er wollte Kate wohl wirklich von der Richtigkeit seines Vorschlags überzeugen. Und Kate wusste, dass er recht hatte. Das Old Haunt bat, besonders nach der Renovierung, genügend Platz für eine Veranstaltung wie einen kleinen bis mittelgroßen Charrity Ball.

„Okay, denn kommt es eben mit auf die Liste." Kate wirkte ein wenig resigniert. Castle und sie waren mit so viel Elan an die Sache gegangen, aber es zog sich alles so lange hin. Castles Elan war aber immer noch nicht verflogen. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass sie der Grund dafür war.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr mir das Old Haunt zeigt?" Schlug Jim vor. Kate und Castle schauten sich kurz an, dann nickten sie und standen auf.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später standen die drei vor dem Old Haunt. „Sieht irgendwie unscheinbar aus." Die Bemerkung von Jim ließ Castle, sehr zu Kates Verwunderung, kalt. Er war sich bewusst, dass der Eingang der Bar nicht wirklich viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lockte und er wollte es gar nicht anders. Trotz allem war das Old Haunt eine Bar und kein Hotel oder ähnliches.

Castle führte die beiden Becketts die Treppe hinunter in die helle Bar. Es gab zwei Tresen in der Bar, die sich gegenüber standen. Über den einen hingen die Bilder von berühmten Autoren, die in der Bar Bücher geschrieben hatten. Auch ein Bild des jungen Richard Castles gehörte dazu. An diesem Tresen gab es eigentlich nur frisch gezapftes Bier. Der andere Tresen war größer und nicht aus Holz sondern aus Glas. Hier arbeiteten gleich zwei Barkeeper und mixten Drinks für die Gäste. In der Mitte standen vier Säulen, die eine große Säule ersetzt hatten, um mehr Platz zu schaffen. Das Klavier, dass vorher vor eben dieser Säule stand, stand nun auf einer kleinen Holzbühne am anderen Ende des Raumes. Neben der Bühne war eine Nische für VIP-Gäste und zwischen dieser Nische und dem großen Tresen ging es zu den Verwaltungsräumen und in den Keller, der vom Vorbesitzer als Büro benutzt worden war. Direkt neben der Treppe lag der Gang, der zu den Toiletten führte.

Jim war beeindruckt. „Für eine Bar gibt es hier wirklich viel Platz." Castle grinste und Kate rollte ihre Augen.

„Das habe ich auch nie bestritten.", entgegnete sie, „Aber ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob dass hier wirklich der richtige Ort wäre."

„Warum denn nicht?" Castle wollte seine Idee unbedingt durchbringen und Jim hatte er anscheinend schon überzeugt. „Ryan hat mich auch schon gefragt, ob er und Jenny hier die Feier nach der Hochzeit abhalten können."

„Das ist irgendwie auch was anderes. Ich will meiner Mutter eine große Ehre erweisen. Da passt eine Bar einfach nicht." Kate schien wütend zu werden.

Als Castle merkte, dass Kates Argument Jim zum Grübeln gebracht hatte, wollte er etwas sagen, doch dann meldete sich Jim zu Wort: „Und welcher Ort würde dann passen? Ein Gerichtssaal? Deine Mutter war eine einfache Frau und es wäre schon fast ironisch, wenn wir sie in einer Bar ehren würden."

„Warum?" Castle und Beckett schauten sich überrascht an, da sie die Frage gleichzeitig gestellt hatten.

Jim schmunzelte nur. „Weil Johanna und ich uns das erste Mal in einer Bar getroffen hatten. Eigentlich ohne es wirklich zu wissen. Am nächsten Tag waren wir uns wieder begegnet. Im Park, wie Kate sicherlich weiß."

Kate musste den Kopf schütteln. Anscheinend wollte ihr Vater unbedingt, dass der Ball in dieser Bar gefeiert wird. Sie drehte sich zu Castle um. „Rick, wenn der Termin steht, wie lange brauchst Du, um hier alles zu organisieren?"

Rick überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete. „Alleine vielleicht eine Woche, mit ein wenig Hilfe vielleicht drei, vier Tage."

Kate nickte und damit war entschieden, dass sie im Old Haunt feiern würden. Ganz klar hatte dies auch einen großen Vorteil: Sie mussten hier keine Miete bezahlen. Kate grinste kurz. Sie musste wieder an Castle denken und was er alles für sie tat. Liebte sie ihn deswegen? Ja, aber nicht nur deswegen, sondern auch dafür wer er war. Auf einmal erschrak sie. Sie hatte sich eingestanden Richard Castle zu lieben. Jim und Castle entging ihr kurzes Zusammenzucken nicht. „Was ist los Kate?" Castle schien eindeutig besorgt.

„Nichts, ich bin nur müde." Die drei fuhren wieder zu Kates Apartment, vor dem immer noch Castles Auto stand. Castle fuhr nach Hause, während Jim noch mit seiner Tochter in deren Wohnung ging.

„Also Katie, wenn du meine Meinung hören willst: Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Freund für dich vorstellen." Jim grinste seine Tochter verschmitzt an, die wieder einmal die Augen verdrehte.

„Es war mein Ernst Dad, als ich gesagt habe, ich wäre müde. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Also wenn Du diese Nacht nicht auf meiner Couch schlafen willst, dann schlage ich dir vor, nach Hause zu fahren." Kate grinste kurz und ging dann die Treppe hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer. Jim drehte sich um und öffnete wieder die Tür. Ihm war klar, dass seine Tochter in Castle verliebt war, spätestens jetzt. Sie hatte sich dem Autor gegenüber beinahe genauso verhalten wie Johanna, als die beiden gerade erst angefangen hatte miteinander auszugehen. Und Castle erinnert ihn an sich selbst zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Die beiden liebten einander und für Jim stand fest: Wenn seine Tochter wirklich ein „One-and-Done-Girl" war, dann war dieser Mann ihr „One and Done".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Kate lag in ihrem Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Die Worte ihres Vaters schwebten noch immer durch ihren Kopf. _„Also Katie, wenn du meine Meinung hören willst: Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Freund für dich vorstellen."_ War dies sein Ernst? Sie hatte an diesem Abend endlich aufgehört ihre Gefühle für Castle zu leugnen, aber so etwas von ihrem Vater zu hören, dass hätte sie nicht erwartet. Selbst bei Will, den er sehr nett fand, hatte er höchstens gesagt „Er ist anscheinend gut für dich" oder ähnliches, aber schwang das Wort „anscheinend" oder auch „möglicherweise" mit. Und das Wort „besser" oder „am besten" fiel schon einmal gar nicht. Aber jetzt fielen sie und die beiden anderen Wörter wurden weggelassen. Und dabei kannte er Castle nur wenige Stunden lang. Kate musste zugeben, dass Castle sich in den beinahe zwei Stunden von seiner besten Seite gezeigt hatte, aber trotzdem vollkommen natürlich wirkte. Und er war auch vollkommen er gewesen, vollkommen der Mann, den sie, Kate, liebte. Er war der Mann ihrer Träume. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief Kate endlich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen verlief alles nach seinem gewohnten Gang: Um halb sechs stand Kate auf und machte sich für die Arbeit fertig. Gegen sieben Uhr kam sie dann aufs Revier. Sie hatte Glück, dass ihr Team für die Tagessicht eingeteilt war, nachts hätte sie nämlich nicht gerne arbeiten wollen. Sie ging in den Aufenthaltsraum, grüßte einige Officers und Detectives und schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein, bevor sie sich von Sergeant Campbell von den Vorkommnissen der Nacht in Kenntnis setzten ließ. Als wenig später Montgomery auftauchte, übernahm Kate Campbells Job und informierte ihn über alles. Dann fing sie mit ihrem, diesmal sehr wenigen, Papierkram an.

Als gegen acht Uhr sowohl Ryan und Esposito zusammen mit Castle eintrafen, war Kate schon beinahe fertig mit dem ganzen Papierkram. Ryan und Esposito bekamen, sowie die gesamte Frühschicht ein Briefing von Campbell und der Nachtsicht bevor diese verschwand. Kate beobachtete den Aufenthaltsraum und musste grinsen. Castle, der inzwischen den Becher Kaffee bei ihr auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, fiel dies natürlich auf. „Was ist den so witzig?"

„Nichts. Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, dass ich bis vor vier Jahren ebenfalls noch diesen Schichtwechsel mitmachen musste." Und Kate war wirklich froh, dies endlich hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Klar, sie hatte nachts noch Bereitschaft, aber trotzdem konnte sie zu Hause entspannen.

„Aber Du machst erst seit nicht einmal einem Jahr mehr beim Schichtdienst mit." bemerkte Castle. Kate schluckte. Er hatte recht. Sie hatte erst angefangen von ihrem Privileg als Leitender Detective der Mordkommission Gebrauch zu machen und auf den Sichtdienst zu verzichten, als Castle in den Hamptons war. Da sowohl Früh- als auch Spätdienst nur sechs Stunden dauerten und auch die Nachtsicht nur zwölf Stunden lang war, entschied sich Kate damals dafür die dreizehn Stunden von sieben Uhr morgens bis acht Uhr abends zu arbeiten, um sich durchgehen von Castle abzulenken. Etwas, was nicht wirklich gelang.

„Ja, aber ich muss es seit vier Jahren nicht mehr." Kate versuchte zu kontern und ihre eigene Aussage nicht zu verdrehen.

„Aber dafür musst Du jetzt länger arbeiten." Castle grinste verschmitzt. Da war es wieder. Sein Playboy-Grinsen, welches er im letzten Monat wieder häufiger aufsetzte und welches Kates Herz immer wieder zum rasen brachte.

„Stimmt, aber dafür muss ich nicht am Wochenende arbeiten, kann jeden Tag länger schlafen und werde nicht durch die sich ständig ändernden Dienstzeiten zermürbt."

„An die gewöhnt man sich doch nach spätestens einem Jahr." Kate wusste, was Castle meinte. Er hatte nach seiner Entschuldigung wegen dem Fall ihrer Mutter angefangen, den gesamten Schichtdienst mitzumachen und er hatte sich nach nur drei Wochen bereits daran gewöhnt. Kate selbst hatte damals, als sie noch Streifenpolizistin war, etwas länger dafür gebraucht, aber auch nicht sehr viel länger.

„Hast Du gerade eigentlich irgendetwas vor?" fragte Kate nach ein paar Momenten des Schweigens.

Castle war von dieser Frage überrascht. „Eigentlich nicht. Warum?"

„Weil im Moment nichts zu tun habe und deswegen frage wollte ob Du mich zu Remi's begleitest." Kate grinste und Castle nickte. Die beiden griffen ihre Mäntel und gingen los. Es wurde ein schöner Vormittag. Als sie nach einiger Zeit wieder auf dem Revier ankamen, hatte sich für Kate wieder genügend Papierkram angehäuft um die nächsten paar Stunden zu überbrücken. Als Castle dann irgendwann einen Anruf von Alexis erhielt, verabschiedete er sich und ließ Kate alleine zurück. In diesem besonderen Fall hatte sie aber kein Problem damit. Sie mochte Alexis und hatte im letzten Monat auch angefangen ein wenig mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Sie war fast schon wie eine Tochter für sie. Eigentlich wünschte sich Kate nichts seliger als Alexis Mutter zu werden, da dies heißen würde, Castle zu heiraten, aber dies gestand sie nicht einmal sich selbst ein. Als ihr dieser Gedanken durch den Kopf ging, wusste Kate, dass sie mit jemanden reden musste. Aber mit wem? Es gab nur eine Person auf der Welt, der sie sich nun gegenüber öffnen konnte: Lanie. Also machte sich Kate auf den Weg zur Pathologie.

Kate öffnete die Tür zur Pathologie. Lanie hatte gerade den letzten der drei Obduktionstische fertig gereinigt, als sie ihre Freundin erblickte. „Womit habe ich denn dieses Vergnügen?" fragte sie sarkastisch. In letzter Zeit verbrachte Kate ihre Freizeit lieber mit Castla als mit ihr und Lanie war zwar froh darüber, aber sie konnte dies sehr gut vor Kate verbergen.

„Ich brauche einen Rat von dir." Kate ging zu einem der Tische und setzte sich auf selbigen. „Ich stecke in einer ziemliche Klemme."

Lanie konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie zog ihre Handschuhe aus und setzte sich auf den Tisch gegenüber von Kate. „Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Du erinnerst dich hoffentlich noch an Josh, oder?"

„Na klar, dein Motorrad-Freund." Lanie war die vielleicht einzige Frau auf dem ganzen Revier, die nicht auf Josh stand.

„Ich liebe ihn, aber ich liebe noch jemand anderen." Kate stoppte, sie traute sich nicht weiter zu sprechen.

„Darf ich raten? Du redest hier von einem bestimmten Krimiautor, der dich seit nun mehr als zwei Jahren bei der Arbeit verfolgt?" Lanie grinste verschmitzt und sah endlich ihren Traum in Erfüllung gehen: Kate und Rick als Paar.

Kate biss sich auf die Unterlippe, entschied sich aber, offen zu reden. „Du hast recht. Es ist Castle. Und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich liebe ihn, verdammt ich habe ihn die ganze Zeit lang geliebt, selbst als Josh noch da war. Und wir hatten uns gestritten, weil mir klar wurde, dass ich Castles Herz gebrochen hatte, indem ich Josh über ihn gewählt habe. Mir wurde klar, dass ich ihn nicht verlieren kann und habe Josh schon beinahe selbst vor die Tür gesetzt, indem ich nichts mehr in die Beziehung investiert habe."

Lanie unterbrach ihre Freundin: „Und wo ist dein Problem? Du liebst zwei Männer und der eine ist dir anscheinend wichtiger als der andere. Wo ist da das Problem?"

„Ich liebe Castle und ich glaube auch, dass er mich liebt, ich weiß nur nicht, ob seine Gefühle auch ansatzweise so stark sind wie meine."

„Mädchen, ich werde dich gleich schlagen." Lanie war aufgestanden und ging einen Schritt auf ihre Freundin zu. Die Drohung war, so viel wusste Kate, ernst zu nehmen.

„Was wenn nicht? Was wenn er irgendwann einfach nicht mehr interessiert ist und geht? Ich weiß nicht, was ich dann machen sollte. Und bei Josh ist es so, dass ich weiß, dass er mich liebt. Er würde sogar weniger für mich arbeiten. Aber bei Rick bin ich mir nicht sicher." Kate liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

Lanie legte ihre Hand auf Kates Knie. „Sag Castle was du für ihn fühlst, ansonsten wirst du vielleicht nie erfahren wie er fühlt. Ich glaube er wird es dir nicht sagen, so lange du noch mit Josh zusammen bist."

Kate musste nicken, da sie wusste, dass Lanie richtig lag. Castle respektierte ihre Beziehung mit Josh zu sehr, um auch nur in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu intervenieren. „Danke Lanie."

Kate stand auf und wollte die Pathologie verlassen, als Lanie sie festhielt. „Was willst Du jetzt tun?"

„Ich werde mich heute Abend mit Rick treffen und ihm mein Herz ausschütten." Kate grinste ihre Freundin an, die sie daraufhin umarmte. Nachdem Kate die Pathologie verlassen hatte, spielte sie mit ihrem Handy. Sollte sie ihre Beziehung mit Josh ruinieren, ohne das Wissen, ob es mit Castle funktionieren würde? Sie steckte ihr Handy weg. Wieder im Büro rief sie bei Castle an und verabredete sich mit ihm zu einem Filmabend bei ihr. Wenn alles funktionieren würde, hätte sie morgen einen neuen festen Freund.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Es war halb acht als Castle bei Kates Apartment ankam. Wie immer trug er eher legere Sachen bei ihrem Filmabend. Er klopfte an Kates Tür. Als sich die Tür öffnete, grinste ihn die, in seinen Augen, schönste Frau der Welt an. „Kann ich rein kommen?" Er hob eine Flasche Wein hoch.

„Klar. Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet." Kate machte einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihn in ihr Apartment. Castle fand das Apartment wunderschön, was er ihr auch schon einige Male gesagt hatte. Hinter der Tür war ein vielleicht zwei Meter langer Flur, der zum großen Wohnbereich führte, der kaum von der Küche abgegrenzt war, welche sich auf der rechten Seiten von jemanden befand, wenn man die Wohnung betrat. Direkt gegenüber der Küche befand sich ein großer Holztisch, dessen Ecke man als Esszimmer hätte bezeichnen können. Der Rest des Raumes war größtenteils leer. In der Mitte standen eine Couch und ein Sessel, direkt gegenüber von einem großen Flachbildfernseher, den Kate und Castle gemeinsam für ihre Filmabende gekauft hatten. An der Wand stand eine kleine Kommode und zwischen Fernseher und Couch ein kleiner Holztisch, ansonsten war es hier ziemlich leer. Neben der Küche führte eine Treppe in die zweite Etage, wo sich Kates Hausbüro, das Badezimmer sowie das Schlafzimmer befanden. Das Schlafzimmer war der einzige Raum im ganzen Apartment, den Castle noch nicht kannte. Er zog seine Jacke aus, hing sie auf einen Hacken neben der Tür auch seine Schuhe zog er aus. Bis vor kurzem hatte Castle für die Filmabende extra seine Hausschuhe mit genommen, vor etwas mehr als einer Woche allerdings kam Kate auf die Idee, er könnte seine Badelatschen hier lassen, dann müsste er nicht immer die Hausschuhe mitschleppen. Dies stellte sich als eine gute Idee heraus.

Kate nahm den Wein und ging in die Küche, wo sie zwei Gläser herausholte und den Wein in diese einschenkte. Danach ging sie hinüber zur Couch und stellte die Gläser und die Flasche auf den Tisch. Castle saß bereits auf der Couch. „So welche Filme schauen wir heute?" Sie schauten normalerweise drei Filme. Den ersten durfte sich immer der jeweilige Gastgeber aussuchen, den zweiten der Gast und beim dritten wurde gemeinsam entschieden. Da beide zu ihrem Überraschen einen sehr ähnlichen Filmgeschmack hatten, gab es dabei eigentlich nie Probleme.

„Ich dachte an Dirty Dancing." sagte Kate mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Castle, der gerade ein Schluck aus seinem Glas Wein nahm, musste schnauben und blickte Kate schockiert an. „Ist etwas?"

„Wie viel Alkohol hast Du sonst noch im Haus?" Castle war ein Romantiker und hatte nichts gegen Liebesfilme, aber mit diesem Film verband er einige unschöne Jugenderinnerungen. Außerdem war der Film in seinen Augen der Film ein halbes Musical und dieses wiederum war eine Kunstform, die Castle so weit er konnte ignorierte. Er war damals froh gewesen, als Alexis ihn mit ihrer High-School-Musical-Mania vor zwei Jahren in Ruhe gelassen hatte.

„Wieso? Was hast Du gegen den Film?" Kate hob die Augenbraue.

„Leider keinen guten Grund zu klagen, sonst würde es keine Möglichkeit mehr geben, ihn zu gucken." bemerkte Castle scherzhaft. Kate erkannte, dass er mit der Wahl nicht wirklich einverstanden war. Da sie den Abend perfekt machen wollte, entschied sie sich einen anderen Film zu sehen.

Kate biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, dann fragte sie: „Wie wäre es mit Titanic?" Anstatt zu antworteten verdrehte Castle die Augen und ließ sich zurück singen, so dass er beinahe von der Couch fiel. „Okay, Titantic also auch nicht. Sex and the City?"

„Willst Du mich töten?" Castle riss seine Augen vor Entsetzten weit auf.

„Ich habe gedacht Du würdest die Serie mögen." bemerkte Kate schnippisch, die merkte, dass sich der Abend gerade nicht einmal ansatzweise in eine Richtung entwickelte, die ihr gefiel.

„Ich habe die Serie ab und an geschaut, dass stimmt. Ich habe mir auch den ersten Film angesehen und mich noch mehr gelangweilt als bei diesem vierstündigen Titanic-Dreck." Castle wurde ernst. Kate hatte immer Gedacht, er wäre ein Romantiker. Waren die Filme vielleicht einfach zu lang?

„Okay. Pretty Woman oder Pferdepflüsterer?" Kate hob die Augenbrauen. Sie hoffte, dass wenigstens diese Filme Castle gefallen würden.

„Ich wäre für Pferdepflüsterer, aber es ist deine Entscheidung."

Kate grinste. „Dann schauen wir halt Pferdepflüsterer." Kate stand auf und ging die Treppe hinauf. Sie hatte ihren Schrank, indem sie ihre Filme eigentlich lagern würde, immer noch nicht im Wohnbereich aufgebaut, obwohl sie schon seit vier Monaten in diesem Apartment wohnte, und ihre DVDs lagen alle im Schlafzimmer.

Als Kate wenig später die Treppe hinunterging, entdeckte sie, dass Castle sich bereits daran gemacht, ihre neue Popcorn-Maschine, die sie extra für solche Abende gekauft hatte, in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Und wie beurteilt der Experte meine Meinung?"

Castle wirbelte herum, als Kate auf einmal beinahe direkt neben ihm stand. Er fühlte sich ein wenig ertappt, aber nicht wirklich unwohl. Sowohl Kate als auch Castle begannen langsam sich in der Wohnung des jeweils anderen beinahe wie zu Hause zu fühlen. „Sieht gut aus. Wir sollten sie ausprobieren." Er grinste verschmitzt und Kate erwiderte das Lächeln. Sie legte die DVD zur Seite und ging zum Küchenschrank, in dem sie eine Packung Popmais gelagert hatte. Sie überreichte diese Castle, der die Maschine an den Stecker anschloss und loslegte Popcorn zu machen, während sie zum Fernseher ging und die DVD in den Player legte. Kate war sich wieder sicher, dass heute Abend alles glatt gehen würde.

Eine Stunde später saßen Kate und Rick gemeinsam auf der Couch und aßen aus der gleichen großen Schlüssel ihr Popcorn, etwas was bis vor kurzem noch undenkbar gewesen wäre. Die beiden saßen so nahe, dass sie beinahe schmusten. „Rick, es gibt da etwas, was ich dir sagen muss." Kate biss sich kurz auf die Lippen und dreht sich zu Rick um. Dieser musste schwer schlucken und schaute sie unsicher an. „Ich will es dir eigentlich schon ziemlich lange sagen, genauer gesagt, seit letztem Jahr.", sie schluckte, „Um ganz genau zu sein, seit dem Tag, an dem du unsere Partnerschaft für den Summer beendet hattest. Dadurch hatte ich erkennt, dass Du mir viel mehr bedeutest als, naja, ein Hund", beide mussten lachen, „Ich war mir erst nicht sicher was es war, bis mir klar wurde, wie sehr dich Toms Anwesenheit verletzte und Esposito mich davor warnte, dass du vielleicht nie wieder kommen würdest, weil Du es nicht ertragen könntest mich mit einem anderen Mann zu sehen."

„Kate", Rick unterbrach sie, „Was willst Du mir sagen?" Er wurde eindeutig unruhig.

„Dadurch wurde mir klar, dass ich es nicht riskieren kann dich zu verlieren, weil ich dich liebe." Diese Worte erschütterten Ricks Welt. Ihm wurde auf einmal klar, wann sie mit Demming Schluss gemacht haben musste und was sie ihm wirklich sagen wollte, bevor er mit Gina in die Hamptons ging.

„Es tut mir leid. Alles. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, ich wäre niemals mit Gina in die Hamptons gefahren. Ich meine … ich … ." Es passierte wirklich selten, dass Richard Castle nicht mehr wusste, was er sagen sollte und einer dieser selten Momente war jetzt.

„Rick ich liebe dich. Immer noch." Bevor Rick, der verwirrt von der Situation war, etwas sagen konnte, küsste sie ihn, leicht und sanft.

„Was ist mit Josh?" fragte Rick schließlich, als er die Fähigkeit einen vernünftigen Satz zu konstruieren wieder erlangt hatte.

„Du warst mit Gina gekommen und gerade aus den Hamptons zurückgekehrt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass es alles so werden könnte wie früher, aber nach nur ein paar Tagen wurde mir klar, dass dem nicht so war. Ich musste mich von meinem Traum ablenken. Und dann hatte ich ihn getroffen. Ich hatte mich sofort in ihn verknallt. Er sah gut aus, hatte einen guten Job, war verständnisvoll und witzig. Ich hatte gehofft, mich vielleicht genauso in ihn verlieben zu können wie in dich. Aber spätestens als Du dich von Gina getrennt hattest, habe ich von ihm gewandt. Ich hatte mich in ihn verliebt, nur nicht einmal ansatzweise so sehr wie in dich. Ich wollte die Wasser mit dir austesten, wie man so schön sagt. Aber da ich ihn liebte, war ich froh, dass er unserer Beziehung eine neue Chance geben würde. Und auch weil ich dachte Du wärst nicht interessiert."

Rick unterbrach sie: „Wie kamst Du auf die Idee? Ich meine, ich habe es nicht direkt gesagt, weil Du mit Josh zusammen warst, aber ich habe versucht ein kompletter Gentleman zu sein, alles zu tun was du wolltest. Ich habe versucht dir zu zeigen, wie gut ich dich kenne, alles getan, nur um dich einmal kurz lächeln zu sehen. Kate, ich liebe dich. Ich habe mich von Gina getrennt, weil mir klar wurde, egal ob du vergeben bist oder nicht, dass Du die Frau meiner Träume bist. Die einzige Person auf der ganzen Welt, die mir genauso viel bedeutet wie Alexis, verdammt, Du bedeutest mir sogar noch mehr als sie, etwas was ich immer für unmöglich gehalten habe." Bevor Rick weiter reden konnte, hatte Kate ihn gepackt und geküsst. Diesmal war es kein leichter Kuss, bei dem sich nur die Lippen sanft berührten. Diesmal war es ein heftiger, leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Sie presste ihre Lippen auf seine und versuchte mit ihrer Zunge, seine Lippen zu öffnen. Er gab den Widerstand sofort auf und die beiden Zungen trafen und verschlungen sich. Die beiden schlangen ihre Armen um einander und presste den anderen so dicht an sich wie nur möglich. Als sie nach beinahe einer Minute sich endlich aus dem Kuss lösten, waren sie vollkommen außer Atem. Kates Haare waren ihr teilweise ins Gesicht verrutscht und auch ein wenig versaust. „Oh mein Gott", sammelte Rick, „Ich glaube Du sahst noch nie so schön aus."

Kate lächelte verlegen, aber glücklich. Sie war noch nie zuvor so glücklich gewesen. Der Mann den sie liebte, ihr Traumprinz, Richard Castle saß direkt vor ihr und gab ihr Komplimente. Und als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, hatte er ihr gestanden, dass er sie liebte. „Rick, ich will deine feste Freundin sein. Ich will uns. Ich will dich. Ich will, dass wir ein Paar sind."

„Das will ich auch." Rick erwiderte das Lächeln ohne zu zögern und schon küssten sie sich wieder. Diesmal nicht ganz so wild wie das Mal davor, aber immer noch sehr leidenschaftlich. Ihr Zungen umschlungen sich erneut, aber sie ließen von einander ab, als sie merkten, dass die Luft knapp wurde. „Ich habe hier mit nur ein Problem."

„Und das wäre?" Kate war verwirrt, irritiert, ja beinahe geschockt und hatte Angst vor Ricks Aussage.

„Hast Du dich von Josh getrennt und das hier von langer Hand geplant oder war dein Geständnis sozusagen eine Kurzschlussreaktion? Nämlich, ich will mich nicht mit einer vergebenen Frau einlassen und …"

Erneut kam Rick nicht weiter. „Ich habe das hier seit heute Mittag geplant, aber Josh noch nicht angerufen. Ich hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion Rick. Ich wollte nicht das wegwerfen, was ich sicher habe, ohne zu wissen, ob das auf jeden Fall bessere auch zu haben ist." Die beiden küssten sich erneut, wieder sehr leidenschaftlich, aber auch sehr geniert zugleich. Dann stand Kate auf einmal auf und griff nach ihrem Handy. „Ich denke es ist Zeit." Sie lächelte Rick an und wählte die Nummer von Joshs Handy.

„Josh Davidson." meldete sich die durchs Handy verzerrte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Hallo Josh, hier ist Kate." Kate wandte ihre Augen keinen Moment von Rick ab. Dieser konnte in ihren Augen eindeutig sowohl Schuld als auch Leidenschaft, Lust und Liebe erkennen. Ihm fiel es nicht schwer zu zuordnen, wem gegenüber sie welche Gefühle empfand.

„Kate, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Du mich nach drei Wochen endlich mal wieder anrufst." Rick hörte nicht genau was Josh sagte, aber er konnte genau die drei Wochen heraushören. So lange schon hatten sie nichts von einander gehört. Und diese Zeit hatte Kate mit ihm verbracht.

„Josh ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen." Kate schluckte einmal kurz. Sie war nicht gut darin Leuten schlechte Nachrichten übers Telefon mitzuteilen.

„Kate ist dir etwas passiert? Soll ich zurückkommen?" Josh klang eindeutig besorgt.

„Nein mir ist nichts passiert. Du kannst auf Haiti bleiben so lange Du willst." Sie biss sich kurz auf ihre Unterlippe. „Ich wollte, ach verdammt ich bin nicht so gut darin so etwas übers Telefon zu machen."

„Was meinst Du bitte schön?" Josh klangt aufgeregt und ein wenig genervt.

„Ich, ich meine, zwischen dir und mir, die Sache, unsere Beziehung, es ist damit zu ende." Kate holte tief Luft. Sie hatte es tatsächlich endlich getan.

„Kate, wie bitte! Was meinst Du?" Josh wurde wütend.

„Es ist aus Josh. Zwischen uns ist es aus. Wir sind nicht mehr länger ein Paar. Du bist wieder Single."

„Es müsste eigentlich heißen wir sind wieder Single." entgegnete ein wütender Josh schnippisch.

„Das gilt nur für dich." In diesem Moment lächelte Kate Rick verliebt an und er erwiderte das Lächeln. Die beiden hätten sich am liebsten sofort erneut geküsst.

„Oh, Du hast in meiner Abwesenheit jemand neues kennengelernt." Josh war nun mehr eingeschnappt als wütend.

„Nein eigentlich nicht. Ich habe nur herausgefunden, dass der Mann den ich über alles liebe, mich auch liebt. Und bevor Du wütend wirst Josh. Ich habe dir nie etwas vorgespielt. Ich liebe dich und Du bist ein wirklich wundervoller Kerl, aber Du bist nun mal nicht er."

„Mit er meinst Du diesen dummer Autor, richtig?" Josh war nun eindeutig wütend. Rick und Kate konnten es nicht sehen, aber Josh zerdrückte auf Haiti gerade beinahe sein Handy mit der bloßen Hand vor Wut.

„Er ist kein dummer Autor. Er ist ein verdammt kluger und irgendwo auch talentierter Autor und er hat einen Namen, dass habe ich dir schon mehr als einmal gesagt." Rick hob die Brauen. Sie verteidigte ihn vor Josh, damit dieser ihm keine blöden Spitznamen gab und dies hatte sie schon vorher getan. Josh hatte sie ihm gegenüber nie wirklich verteidigt. Er musste grinsen als er so darüber nachdachte.

„Er ist es also wirklich, habe ich recht?" Josh zischte die Worte nur noch.

„Ja er ist es. Rick und ich sind jetzt ein Paar oder besser gesagt nach diesem Anruf."

„Oh, Du hast ihm noch nichts von deinen Gefühlen erzählt." Josh wurde immer wütender und begann langsam hochnäsig zu wirken.

„Doch habe ich, aber er wollte sich nicht auf etwas mit mir einlassen, solange ich noch mit dir zusammen bin." Mit diesen Worten legte Kate auf und legte das Telefon beiseite. Sie setzte sich wieder zu Rick auf die Couch. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Rick schaute ihr nicht in die Augen. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Er wusste, dass er es mit ihr nicht überstürzen durfte. Aber was sollte er jetzt machen? Reden wäre ein guter Anfang gewesen, also schlug er genau das vor: „Kate vielleicht sollten wir einmal darüber reden, was diese Beziehung alles mit sich bringt, ich meine an Risiken." Er schaute sie wieder an.

Kate schaute ihn erst ein wenig irritiert an, musste dann aber anfangen zu grinsen. Sie erkannte, dass Rick diese Beziehung genauso sehr wollte, wie sie. Und das es für ihn nicht einfach nur eine Kurzzeitbeziehung sein sollte. „Gut fangen wir. Also für mich wird das größte Risiko sein, dass ich demnächst wohl auf Seite sechs als Freundin von Richard Castle geführt werde und mein, also unser, Privatleben an die Öffentlichkeit gezogen wird."

„Naja, ich da so meine Erfahrungen, wie man das verhindern kann." Rick lächelte sie an und Kate musste automatisch lachen und den Kopf wegdrehen. Sie wusste was er meinte. Rick hielt seine Familienleben beinahe vollkommen von der Presse fern. Über Alexis wusste die Öffentlichkeit nur, dass sie existierte. „Das größte Problem wird unsere Arbeit sein. Ich meine, ich hoffe wir können genauso zusammenarbeiten wie bisher, aber wenn das zwischen uns herauskommt, wird Montgomery dem auf jeden Fall den Riegel vorschieben."

„Du willst es also geheim halten?" fragte Kate. Sie bekam auf einmal Angst, dass Rick ihre Arbeitsbeziehung über ihre romantische Beziehung stellen könnte.

„Ja vorerst, um zu wissen, wie es funktioniert. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, werden ich mich vom Revier zurückziehen und nur noch privat an deiner Seite stehen und nicht mehr bei deiner Arbeit. Ansonsten würde ich dies am liebsten nämlich beides tun." Kate lächelte auf einmal wieder und Rick erwiderte dieses Lächeln. Er wollte einfach so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr verbringen.

„Ich bin auch damit einverstanden, dass wir es geheim halten. Also zumindest vor der Öffentlichkeit und unseren Kollegen, vorerst. Aber wir sollten unsere Familien einweihen. Also ich meinen Vater und Du Martha und Alexis."

„Klar doch. Das hier könnte wir vor meinen beiden Damen eh nicht lange geheim halten. Die beiden vermuten ja schon seit längerem, dass zwischen uns beiden etwas läuft." Kate musste lachen, weil dies eigentlich jeder vermutete, der die beiden beobachtete. „Und Du solltest noch etwas wissen Kate. Ich meine das hier ernst. Mehr als ernst. Ich liebe dich wirklich von ganzen Herzen und ich will, dass das hier funktioniert. Ich weiß, dass du ein „One-and-Done-Girl" und wäre gerne dein „One and Done". Ich weiß, es wird nicht immer einfach werden. Wir werden uns streiten, sei es über einen Fall, wie das Essen geschmeckt hat, Politik, was wir im Fernsehen schauen, über Sport oder über die Namen unserer Kinder, aber ich hoffe, dass wir dies am Ende des Tages immer wieder zur Seite schieben können und einfach glücklich sein können."

Kate glaubte, dass in diesem Moment ihr Herz stehen blieb. Richard Castle hatte etwas getan, was einem Heiratsantrag gleich kam. Er hatte ihr sozusagen versprochen sie nie mehr zu verlassen und den Resten seines Lebens mit ihr zu verbringen. Als er dann „unserer Kinder" sagte, konnte sie ihren Ohren nicht mehr trauen. Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Wollte Rick wirklich eine Familie mit ihr gründen? Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller. Sie stand kurz vor einem möglichen Herzinfarkt. „Ich will das ganze auch Rick. Und ich weiß, dass wir streiten werden, aber das gehört dazu. Und von meinem Vater und meiner Mutter weiß ich, dass wenn man jemanden wirklich liebt, ihm jeder Zeit verzeihen kann." Kate schaffte es irgendwie diese drei Sätze zu formulieren ohne umzukippen. Sie fing wieder an zu lächeln und die beiden küssten sich erneut.

Den Rest des Abends verbrachten die beiden damit ihre Filme zu gucken und zu schmusen. Dabei erzählten sie sich ab und zu ein paar witzige Geschichten aus ihrer Vergangenheit oder diskutierten Gegebenheiten im Film. Für Kate war dieser Abend mehr als perfekt, genauso für Rick. Die beiden hatten mehr bekommen als sie sich jemals gewünscht hätten, nämlich einander. Einer gemeinsamen Zukunft stand eigentlich höchstens noch der Zufall in Form eines Gewaltverbrechens, dem einem der beiden zu Opfer fiel, im Wege, aber daran dachten die beiden nicht. Sie malten sich nur aus, wie wunderschön ihre Zukunft sein könnte. Nach ein paar weiteren Gläsern Wein, kam Kate auf Ricks Aussage von den Kindern zurück. „Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass wir uns wahrscheinlich über die Namen unserer Kinder streiten werden. War das dein Ernst?"

„Was, das mit den Kindern oder das mit dem Streiten?"

„Beides." Kate schaute Rick mit großen Rehaugen an. Und er schmolz innerlich dahin wie ein Eisberg.

„Das erste war auf jeden Fall mein Ernst. Ich will eine Familie mit dir gründen, natürlich nur, wenn Du es auch willst. Das zweite war nur eine Vermutung." Kate lächelte glücklich und schmiegte sich wieder dicht an Ricks Brust. Er war ihr „One and Done", dass wusste sie genau und sie hatte sich als Jugendliche immer eine Familie gewünscht. Als sie Polizistin wurde, gab sie diesen Wunsch auf. Doch nun war der Wunsch wieder da und zum greifen nah. Rick war ein hervorragender Vater und er würde immer für ihre Kinder da sein, dass wusste sie. Und mit Alexis hätten sie natürlich auch gleich die perfekte ältere Schwester als Vorbild. Kate hielt den Gedanken fest und wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen, bis er Realität wurde. Und dies war eigentlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.


	6. Chapter 6

Es war nun beinahe ein Uhr und der letzte Film, „Der Pate", lief immer noch. Aber sowohl Kate als auch Rick schenkten dem Film seit gut zehn Minuten keinerlei Beachtung mehr. Irgendwie hatten die beiden angefangen sich wie wild zu küssen und konnten nun gar nicht mehr damit aufhören. Auf einmal fing Kate an, an Ricks Hose herumzuspielen. „Vielleicht sollten wir hoch gehen." Schlug sie zwischen den Küssen vor.

„Dann sollte ich zu Hause anrufen, dass ich nicht nach Hause komme." Es dauerte seine Zeit bis der Satz vollkommen ausgesprochen war, aber Kate ignorierten den Inhalt komplett. Sie wusste nicht woher das innere, inzwischen unkontrollierbare Verlangen kam, sofort mit Rick zu schlafen, doch sie konnte nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen. Und nachdem Kate ihn mit Küssen von der Couch gezogen hatte, hatte auch Rick jegliche Gegenwehr aufgegeben. Er zog sich sein T-Shirt aus und Kate musterte den muskulösen Oberkörper, den sie zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Rick war sehr viel muskulöser als sie es gedacht hätte. Er hatte kein Sixpack wie Josh oder Tom, aber er sah aus wie jemanden der regelmäßig Kraftraining machte. Kate musste sich jetzt auf Zehnspitzen stellen, um Ricks Mund zu erreichen. Rick zog seine Latschen aus, und Kate entledigte sich auf gleichen, stilvollen Wege ihren Chucks. Die beiden drückten den anderen so dich wie möglich an einander und Kate griff nach ihrem Shirt. So schnell sie konnte zog sie es über ihren Kopf. Als die beiden endlich an der Treppe ankamen, sanken sie zu Boden und Kate öffnete ihre Hose. Rick machte sich sofort an seine und auf einmal standen die beiden sich nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche gegenüber.

Rick musterte Kate eindringlich. Die wunderschöne Frau hatte eigentlich keine Markel. An ihrer linken Hüfte entdeckte er ihr Tattoo: Ein Herz mit dem Wort Mom darin. Kate regelte ihre Beine verführerisch und zu Ricks Überraschung konnte er keine einzige Narbe an ihr entdecken. Währenddessen machte sich Kate daran ihren BH zu öffnen und ließ ihn sich langsam die Arme hinunter gleiten. Rick beugte sich nach vorne und küsste erst ihren rechten, dann ihre linken Busen. Daraufhin schauten sich die beiden tief in die Augen und außer Lust war darin nichts mehr zu erkennen. Die beiden entledigten sich so schnell wie möglich ihrer Unterhosen und stürzten sich endgültig auf einander. An Verhütung dachten sie nicht. Sie wollten sich einfach nur spüren und sich endgültig einander hingeben. Kate spürte wie Castle langsam in sie eindrang. Sein Penis befand sich in ihrer Vagina und es fühlte sich perfekt an. Sie fing an leicht zu stöhnen und die beiden küssten sich heiß und innig.

Eine halbe Stunde später fielen die beiden von einander ab. „Ich hatte noch nie Sex auf der Treppe gehabt." sagte Rick.

Kate grinste. „Ich auch nicht." Sie stand auf und bemerkte, dass der Fernseher noch lief. „Willst Du über Nacht bleiben oder fährst Du nach Hause?" Sie nahm sich eine Locke und wickelte sie um ihren linken Zeigefinger. Rick sah die nackte Frau vor sich an und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Glied wieder anfing zu versteifen.

„Ich glaube ich bleibe über Nacht." sagte er.

Kate grinste und das Grinsen war, so dachte Rick, irgendwie schmutzig. „Ich geh schon einmal ins Bett. Machst Du bitte den Fernseher aus?" Sie hob die Augenbrauen und drehte sich langsam um. Sie wusste, dass Rick ihr nach schaute, also ging sie so langsam und geschmeidig wie nur möglich die Treppe hinauf und ließ ihre Sache unten liegen. Rick stand mit offenen Mund da und schaute seiner neuen Freundin nach. _Ihr Hintern_, dachte er, _ich habe noch nie so einen perfekten Hintern gesehen_. Er drehte sich um, als er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, atmete einmal tief durch, dann schnappte er sich seine Boxershorts und zog sie sich wieder an. Nachdem er den Fernseher ausgeschaltet hatte, ging er die Treppe hinauf und direkt in Kates Schlafzimmer. Sie lag verführerisch auf dem Bett. „Warum hast Du dir die Boxershorts wieder angezogen?" Anzüglich hob sie die Brauen und winkte ihn mit dem Zeigefinger heran. Nachdem Rick sich aufs Bett gekniet hatte, fingen die beiden sich wieder an zu küssen und ehe er sich versah, lagen die Boxershorts neben dem Bett und Kate auf ihm. „Das hier wirst Du nie mehr vergessen."

Rick erwachte am nächsten Morgen gegen sieben Uhr, als Sonnenstrahlen sein Gesicht trafen. Er merkte sofort, dass er nicht in seinem eigenen Bett lag und ihm fiel wieder ein was am gestrigen Abend und in der gestrigen Nacht passiert war: Kate und er hatte sich ihre Gefühle gestanden, und obwohl beide es nichts überstürzten wollten, waren sie miteinander im Bett gelandet, nachdem sie bereits auf Kates Treppe Sex hatten. Und danach noch einmal in Kates Bett. Der Raum war danach kaum noch wieder zu erkennen, genauso der Nachbarraum: Alles was hier an der Wand hing war heruntergefallen, das Bett war mehr als nur unordentlich und alles, was auf Kates Nachtschrank lag, war hinunter gefallen. Selbst eine Schublade war herausgesprungen. Dies war der mit Abstand wildeste Sex, den dieses Zimmer jemals erlebt hatte und den auch Kate und Rick jemals erlebt hatten und weit aus wilder, als sie es sich je erträumt hätten. Auf einmal spürte Rick einen Kuss im Nacken. „Morgen Schatz." Kate war schon seit einigen Minuten wach, wollte Rick aber nicht aufwecken.

Sein Herz schlug höher, als sie ihn Schatz nannte. Er drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass sie beide noch nackt waren. „Guten Morgen, oh Du Wunderschöne." Die beiden lächelten sich an und küssten sich leicht. Kate war ungeschminkt und ihre Haare vollkommen zerzaust. „Ich glaube ein Engel liegt vor mir."

Kate lachte kurz auf und boxte ihn gegen die Schulter. „Hör auf zu lügen, ich sehe schrecklich aus."

Rick verdrehte die Augen. Dies war typisch Frau. „Für mich nicht. In meinen Augen siehst Du immer gut aus, ungeschminkt sogar noch schöner als geschminkt." Er küsste seine Freundin und sie erwiderte den Kuss.

Danach stand Kate auf, bevor sie wieder übereinander herfielen. Sie hätte sich eigentlich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machen müssen, aber sie wollte nicht. „Ich mache Frühstück, Du kannst noch ein wenig liegen bleiben." Sie verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer und Rick schaute wieder nur auf ihren Hintern, auch wenn der Rücken, in seinen Augen, genauso faszinierend war, genauso die Kilometer langen Beine dieser Frau.

Als Rick ungefähr zehn Minuten später in die Küche kam, trug Kate sein T-Shirt. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen, sich etwas von ihm anzuziehen. Die restlichen Sachen lagen immer noch vor der Treppe. Rick trug nur seine Boxershorts und von den Blicken der beiden zu urteilen, wären sie am liebsten wieder direkt über einander her gefallen, aber sie rissen sich diesmal zusammen. Kate hatte sich daran gemacht Pencakes zu machen. „Ich hoffe, das enttäuscht dich nicht zu sehr."

„Überhaupt nicht." Rick trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und ehe sie sich versahen, waren sie in der selben Lage wie die Nacht zuvor: Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören einander zu küssen. Kate sprang Rick sozusagen an und umklammerte seine Hüfte mit ihren Beinen, woraufhin Rick ihr das Shirt auszog und sie im die Boxershorts. Die beiden standen nun nackt in der Küche und Rick trug Kate zum Küchentisch. Kate hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser noch eine weitere Funktion als eine Ablagefläche einnehmen könnte. Sie lehnte sich leicht zurück und leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, während Rick versuchte sein Glied in ihre Vagina zu bringen. Als er dies nach ein paar Sekunden endlich geschafft hatte, fing Kate an leicht zu stöhnen. Die beiden küssten sich wild, während Kate leicht wippte. Schließlich stieß Rick voll zu und Kate musste so laut stöhnen, dass man es in der Nachbarwohnung hören konnte. Sie ließ sich vollkommen auf den Tisch zurück singen und Rick folgte ihr. Er nahm so viel wie möglich von ihrer rechten Brust in den Mund und leckte sie mit der Zunge ab. Kate musste erneut stöhnen, diesmal aber leiser. Danach wechselte Rick die Brust. Daraufhin schnappte sich Kate seinen Nacken und führten ihn zu ihrem Mund. Die beiden küssten sich wild, während sich ihre Hüpfen fest gegen einander pressten und Kate entfuhr immer wieder ein kleines Stöhnen und selbst Rick musste ab und an mal beinahe stöhnen. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen immer wieder Kates perfekt geformte Oberschenkel ab, welche immer noch um seine Hüpfte geschwungen waren. Zwischen ihren Küssen und den Stöhnen lächelten sich Kate und Rick einfach vollkommen glücklich an. Wenn es nach ihnen gegangen wäre, wäre dieser Moment niemals zu Ende gegangen, doch dann klingelte auf einmal Kates Telefon. Die beiden ignorierten es, waren sie doch kurz vor dem Höhepunkt und wollten diesen komplett auskosten. Fünf Minuten später ließen sie endlich von einander ab und erstmals schoss Kate der Gedanke der Verhütung durch den Kopf. „Ist Dir eigentlich schon aufgefallen, dass wir nun drei Mal Sex hatten, ganz schön intensiven Sex, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf, und nicht verhütet haben?" Kate schaute Rick an, beide lagen auf dem Küchentisch neben einander. Sie stellte ihm die Frage mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Ernsthaftigkeit, Freude, Liebe und Lust.

Rick nickte. „Ich weiß, worauf Du hinaus willst. Kate, ich weiß, es wäre verdammt früh für gemeinsame Kinder. Und ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich reagieren würde, wenn wir nach dieser Nacht Eltern werden, aber wahrscheinlich werde ich mich vor Glück kaum noch halten können." Er lächelte sich glücklich an. Diese Antwort war genug für Kate um zu wissen, dass sie nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu befürchten hatte. Die beiden küssten sich erneut, als sie auf einmal merkten, dass die Pancakes anbrannten, da ihnen ein penetranter Geruch in die Nase stieg. Sie standen auf und nahm die Pfanne vom Herd. Rick nahm seine Sache und zog sich wieder an, wobei er Kate nicht aus den Augen lies und sich an ihrem Anblick ergötzte. Ihr wunderschönes Gesicht schaute in seine Richtung und die beiden grinsten wie Honigkuchen. Kate machte sich nun auch daran sich anzuziehen, während Rick sein Handy nahm und merkte, dass Alexis ihn dreimal angerufen hatte. Rick drückte die Rückruftaste. „Hallo Schatz, was ist los?"

„Was los ist?" Alexis schien aufgebracht. „Du warst die ganze Nacht über nicht zu Hause und hast nicht angerufen und Du fragst was los ist?"

„Ich war die ganze Nacht lang bei Kate. Kein Grund zur Besorgnis." Rick versuchte seine Tochter zu beruhigen, während er verzückt seiner Freundin beim Anziehen zusah.

„Bist Du etwa auf ihrem Sofa eingeschlafen?" Alexis war entweder noch nicht wirklich wach oder wollte nicht glauben, dass ihr Vater es endlich geschafft hatte Kate zu verführen.

„Nicht direkt. Eingeschlafen bin ich erst in ihrem Bett." Rick grinste verschmitzt und Kate kam auf einmal auf ihn zu. Während er von Alexis ein lautes „Was" hörte, küssten die beiden sich wieder.

„Heißt das etwa, ihr beide habt mit einander geschlafen?" Alexis war vollkommen erregt. Sie konnte kaum ihre Freude über dieses Ereignis verbergen.

Kate nahm sich Ricks Handy und beantwortete Alexis Frage selbst. „Ja haben wir." Sie konnte beinahe hören wie Alexis am anderen Ende der Leitung anfing zu hyperventilieren. „Versprichst Du mir bitte am Leben zu bleiben Alexis."

„Klar doch." Die beiden konnten es nicht wissen, aber Alexis grinste breit. „Heißt das, ihr beide seit jetzt ein Paar?"

Kate gab Rick das Handy zurück, der sofort den Lautsprecher drückte und beide antworteten unisono: „Ja sind wir." Beinahe automatisch fingen sie an Händchen zu halten.

„Ich muss jetzt los zur Schule. Wir können ja später heute darüber reden." Alexis legte auf, sie konnte beinahe kein Wort mehr herausbringen.

Rick und Kate küssten sich erneut und Kate griff nach ihrem Handy. Sie wählte die Nummer von Captain Montgomery und setzte ihre ganze Schauspielkunst ein, um den Tag frei zu bekommen. „Sir, ich würde mir gerne den Tag freinehmen." Kate sprach mit einer schwachen und kratzigen Stimmen und Rick war von ihren Schauspielkünsten wirklich erstaunt.

„Sie hören sich ja schlimm an Kate. Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ich habe gestern Abend wohl irgendetwas falsches gegessen. Ich hing bis eben auch schon seit fast einer Stunde über der Toilette."

„Legen Sie sich am besten wieder ins Bett Beckett, wenn es ihnen morgen noch nicht besser geht, dann nehmen sie sich morgen auch noch frei."

„Verstanden, Sir." Montgomery wünschte Kate noch gute Besserung und legte auf. „Ich habe den ganzen Tag frei und morgen kann ich mir auch noch frei nehmen." Rick grinste und ging zum Küchenschrank. Er holte Teller und Besteck hervor und machte sich daran den Tisch zu decken. Kate beobachtete ihn verzückt und merkte wie sehr sie es genoss, dass er sich in ihrer Wohnung benahm als wäre er hier zu Hause. Sie riss sich davon los und machte sich daran die angebrannten Pancakes aufzutischen. Die beiden begannen mit dem Frühstück und mit einem Gespräch über alles, was sich nach dieser Nacht verändert hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate und Rick saßen sich nun am Küchentisch gegenüber, an dem Küchentisch auf dem sie eben gerade noch Sex hatten, und lächelten sich an. Dann nahm Kate all ihren Mut zusammen, um die alles entscheidende Frage zu stellen: „Wo stehen wir Rick?"

Rick verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Essen, da er ihre Frage nicht richtig verstand: „Wie meinst Du dass?"

„Ich meine uns. Wir beide sind nun ein Paar und haben bereits alles getan, was ein normales Paar tut. Wir kennen die Familie des jeweils anderen, haben viele verschiedene Dinge miteinander unternommen, verdammt wir hatten sogar schon Sex, wobei wir erst seit wenigen Stunden ein richtiges Paar sind. Wo steht diese Beziehung Rick? Was ist das hier für eine Beziehung?" Kate wurde ernst und jedwede Lust war aus ihren Augen verschwunden.

Rick schluckte und schaute Kate in die Augen. Er hatte gewusst, dass so ein Gespräch unabwendbar gewesen war, also versuchte er die richtige Antwort zu finden. „Für mich ist das hier die Beziehung, die ich für den Rest meines Lebens führen will. Vielleicht, verdammt weiß heißt vielleicht, ganz bestimmt nicht für ewig auf diese Weise, aber ich will uns für ewig, Kate. Du bist die Frau meiner Träume und ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn diese Beziehung irgendwann endet.", er holte tief Luft, „Aber wo diese Beziehung genau steht, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ganz sicher nicht am Anfang, dafür kennen wir uns zu lange und zu gut, aber sie ist auch nicht soweit fortgeschritten, dass ich dich jetzt auf der Stelle bitten würde bei mir einzuziehen oder dir einen Antrag stelle, was nicht heißt, dass ich das nicht eines Tages machen werde. Aber jetzt sollten wir erst einmal sehen, ob sich dadurch sehr viel zwischen uns verändert oder kaum etwas, ansonsten weiß ich auch nicht mehr als Du."

Kate bliebt ernst, konnte sich aber ein kleines, kurzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Dann sind wir beide also mal wieder unisono."

Die beiden wandten sich wieder ihrem Essen zu, als Kate aufstand und das Radio anschaltete. Sie stritten sich ein wenig über Musik und unterhielten sich über Politik, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Wenig später waren sie fertig und räumte auch gemeinsam ab. Danach diskutierten sie, was sie nun tun sollten. Beiden schwirrte der Gedanke erneut miteinander zu schlafen durch den Kopf, aber sie verbalisieren ihn nicht. Schließlich entschlossen sie sich für einen kurzen Spaziergang um den Block.

* * *

Zu erst weigerte Kate sich, mit Rick Händchen zu halten, aber nach ein paar gegangenen Meter, griff sie auf einmal nach seiner Hand und so gingen sie die nächsten paar Minuten weiter, schweigend, einfach nur die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen genießend. „Ich liebe dich." sagte Rick auf einmal, um das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Ich liebe dich auch." erwiderte Kate und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Und Du weißt ja gar nicht wie sehr."

„Oh, ich glaube schon, dass ich genau weiß wie sehr Du mich liebst, da ich dich genauso liebe." Rick legte seinen Kopf auf den ihrigen und fing vor Glück an zu lächeln. Er konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen. Er und Kate, die Frau seiner Träume, waren nun ein Paar und er wusste wirklich nicht womit er das hier verdient hatte.

„Ich weiß genau was Du gerade denkst." Und das wusste sie wirklich, denn sie stellte sich die selbe Frage wie Rick: Womit habe ich das hier verdient? Womit habe ich ihn verdient?

„Und was denke ich gerade?" Rick löste seinen Kopf von ihrem und schaute Rick mit glänzenden Augen an.

„Du fragst Dich womit Du das Recht auf dieses Glück verdient hast." Kate grinste ihn ironisch an.

„Du kennst mich besser als ich jemals gedacht hätte." Rick küsste Kates Stirn und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf ihren.

„Ich habe mir nur die gleiche Frage gestellt." Kates Stimme war leise und ihre Augen richteten sich schüchtern auf den Boden.

„Um dir deine Frage zu beantworten: Du hast mich nicht verdient. Du hast etwas besseres als mich verdient und auch das gesamte Glück der Welt, da Du die außergewöhnlichste Frau der Welt bist." Kate hatte ihren Kopf gedreht und schaute Rick mit großen Augen an. Sie wusste sofort, dass er ernst meinte, was er sagte und sie konnte es nicht glaube. Er hielt sich nicht gut genug für sie. Er, der große Richard Castle, der sonst nur so vor Selbstbewusstsein strotzte, hielt sich für zu minderwertig um mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

Kate schluckte einmal kurz, bevor sie Rick antwortete: „Du hast mich wahrscheinlich mehr verdient als ich dich. Du bist so ein großartiger Mensch Rick, und ich weiß nicht womit eine einfache Frau wie ich es verdient hat, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Von allen Menschen die ich kenne, hast Du das mit Abstand größte Herz. Und ich kann auch, selbst nach so langer Zeit, immer noch nicht glauben, dass Du mich für so außergewöhnlich hältst."

„Du bist außergewöhnlich Kate, außergewöhnlicher als jeder andere Mensch, den ich jemals getroffen habe." Rick schaute Kate ernsthaft, aber trotzdem voller Liebe an. „Und Du bist keine einfache Frau, in mehrerlei Hinsicht. Zum einen bist Du, wie schon gesagt, außergewöhnlich, und zum anderen hast Du einen sehr komplizierten Charakter, den man erst durchschauen kann, wenn man dich richtig kennengelernt hat, also so wie ich." Er lächelte und erwartete, dass Kate ihn nun einen kleinen Schlagen gegen die Brust versetzten würde. Dies geschah aber nicht. Sie hauchte nur ein „Danke" und schmiegte sich wieder an Ricks Brust. „Ich liebe dich." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und lehnte seinen Kopf wieder leicht gegen ihren.

* * *

Als sie wieder bei Kate zu Hause waren, entschieden sie sich zu Ricks Loft zu fahren und Martha von den guten Nachrichten zu erzählen. Martha saß in der Küche des Lofts und las sich ein Skript für eine Rolle durch, die ihr angeboten wurde, wobei sie an einem Glas Wein nippte. Als sich die Tür des Lofts auf einmal öffnete, schreckte sie kurz auf und schaute verwundert zur Tür. Sie hatte vermutet, dass Rick mit Beckett unterwegs war und sie wohl an irgendeinem Fall arbeiten würden und da Alexis in der Schule war, konnte Martha sich nicht vorstellen, wer nun ins Loft kommen sollte. Noch bevor sie sehen konnte, wer das Loft betrat, erkannte sie das Lachen von Rick und Kate. _Was machen die beiden hier?_, fragte sie sich und setzte ihr Weinglas beiseite. Dann betraten Rick und Kate Arm in Arm das Loft. Martha hob überrascht ihre Augenbrauen bei diesem Anblick. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Ohne dass es Martha gemerkt hatte, war ihre Kinnlade heruntergefallen und sie hatte ihre Augen aufgerissen. Dieser Anblick ließ Rick und Kate noch mehr lachen. „Hallo Mutter." schaffte es Rick mit einem großen Lächeln im Gesicht zu sagen und damit seinen kurzen Lach-Flash zu beenden. Auch Kate beruhigte sich daraufhin und begrüßte Martha, die immer noch wie angewurzelt am Küchentisch saß. Rick bekam auf einmal Angst, da seine Mutter aussah, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen.

Bevor Rick etwas sagen konnte, fing Martha sich wieder. Sie fing an zu lächeln, stand auf und ging in Richtung des jungen Paares. „Ich freue mich ja so für euch." Ohne Vorwarnung umarmte sie die beiden, und zwar so stark, dass sie beinahe Schwierigkeiten hatten Luft zu bekommen, trotzdem erwiderten Rick und Kate die Umarmung.

„Martha" kaum hatte Kate ihren Namen gesagt, ließ die ältere Frau von den beiden ab und strahlte sie an. „Wie es aussieht, hast Du bereits herausgefunden, dass wir jetzt ein Paar sind." Kate konnte sich gar nicht mehr einkriegen und lächelte so breit, dass ihr ganzes Gesicht ein Lächeln war und sie vor Freude einfach nur strahlte. Bei Rick war es eigentlich genauso.

Nachdem Martha sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte und die drei gemeinsam in die Küche gingen, stellte die, für sie, entscheidende Frage: „Seit wann seid ihr ein Paar?" Nun schaute sie die frischt verliebten mit ernsten Blick an.

„Seit gestern Abend.", erklärte Rick, „Und bevor Du fragst. Ja, wir haben miteinander geschlafen.", er warf Kate einen ernsten Blick zu, „Und dank ihr, weiß auch schon Alexis davon."

Martha hob die Braue. „Also hat Kate Alexis bereits von euch beiden erzählt?"

Rick wollte antworten, aber wurde von Kate unterbrochen. „Nein, dass war Rick, nachdem er Alexis heute Morgen zurückgerufen hatte, weil wir, na ja, in der Nacht zu beschäftigt waren, um irgendwelche Anrufe entgegen zu nehmen.", bei diesem Kommentar musste zustimmend grinsen, da sie genau wusste was ihre Schwiegertochter in Spe meinte, „Da Rick und ich die ganze Nacht zusammen waren, ist sie sofort zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben, was ich ihr bestätigt habe, weil Ricky hier dafür viel zu ängstlich war." Sie stupste Ricks Arm mit ihrem Ellbogen an.

„Ey, ich war nicht ängstlich, nur ein wenig verunsichert und das bin ich nun noch mehr." Da ihn die beiden Frauen fragend ansahen, atmete er tief ein und erklärte sich: „Kate Du hast meiner Tochter sozusagen gesagt, dass wir beide Sex hatten, was zwar der Wahrheit entspricht, aber ich will nicht, dass sie davon weiß. Nicht weil sie dafür nicht alt genug ist, sondern weil es mir einfach peinlich ist, dass meine Tochter mein Sex-Leben kennt."

Während Martha anfing zu lachen, legte Kate ihren Arm um ihren Freund und zog ihn zu sich heran. Die beiden küssten sich, bevor Kate wieder das Wort ergriff. „Wenn dem so ist, dann tut es mir leid, ihr das gesagt zu haben. Von nun an kein Wort mehr darüber. Okay?", Rick nickte, „Aber Du weißt schon, dass wir", sie schaute kurz auf und stellte fest, dass Martha sich ins Wohnzimmer zurückgezogen hatte, „dann nur bei mir Sex haben können, bis Alexis ihr in, keine Ahnung, einem Jahr auszieht?"

Rick hob die Braue und distanzierte sein Gesicht ein wenig von Kates. „Wie kommst Du darauf, dass sie in einem Jahr hier auszieht?" fragte er mit kühler, ruhiger und ernster Stimme.

Kate musste beinahe lachen, konnte sich aber noch zusammenreißen. Das war typisch Castle. „In etwas mehr als einem Jahr ist sie mit der Schule fertig und wird aufs College gehen. Und vielleicht geht sie in eine andere Stadt oder will mehr Selbstständigkeit." erklärte Kate.

Rick nickte mürrisch und küsste seine Freundin. „Ich denke, wir könne auch hier Sex haben, doch ich fühle mich immer ein wenig berührt, wenn Alexis von so etwas erfährt. Verdammt noch einmal ich bin ihr Vater. War es deinem Vater und deiner Mutter so etwas nicht peinlich?" Kaum hatte Rick dies gesagt, bereute er es schon. Er wusste, dass die Erwähnung von Kates Mutter, meist schwere Konsequenzen hatte. Doch nicht dieses Mal, den Kate grinste immer noch und küsste ihn erneut.

„Ich weiß nicht ob es ihnen peinlich war oder besser gesagt wie peinlich, denn ich habe sie ein paar Mal erwischt bzw. gehört. Es war für mich irgendwie seltsam, zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Alter, ich glaube ich war sechzehn. Aber meinem Vater ist es dafür heutzutage sehr peinlich irgendetwas über mein Sex-Leben zu wissen." erklärte Kate. Die beiden sahen sich tief in die Augen und konnten einfach nicht aufhören zu grinsen.

„Kann ich wieder in die Küche zurückkommen?" Marthas Ruf aus dem Wohnzimmer zerstörte einen perfekte Moment für die beiden, aber sie waren ihr nicht wirklich böse. Wenn Martha sie jetzt nicht unterbrochen hätte, wäre es ihnen noch schwer gefallen von einander abzulassen.

„Alles in Ordnung Mutter!" rief Rick und griff Kates Hand. Erst wusste sie nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, besonders da Rick sie zu seinem Büro führte. Sie wusste, dass dies gleichzeitig das Vorzimmer zu seinem Schlafzimmer war. Wollte er etwa schon wieder mit ihr schlafen? Nicht das Kate sich dagegen geweigert hätte, besonders nicht nach letzter Nacht, aber mit Martha in der Wohnung war ihr dabei schon ein wenig unwohl zu mute. Dann blieb Rick auf einem in seinem Büro stehen, griff seinen Laptop und führte Kate weiter ins Schlafzimmer. Nach kurzem Zögern schloss er die Tür. Kate stand etwas verwirrt in Ricks Schlafzimmer. Anders als im Wohnzimmer stand ihr ein Fernseher. Es war zwar ein großer Flachbildfernseher, aber ein älteres Modell, es war sogar älter als ihr eigener. Sein Bett war groß und sah sehr komfortabel auf. Noch während sie den Raum weiter auf sich wirken ließ, führte sie Rick zum Bett und legte den Laptop auf selbiges, dann setzte er sich selbst hin und bat Kate mit einer Handbewegung, sich neben ihn zu setzten. Sie saßen nun mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und mit dem Gesicht zur Tür. Neben den Türen hingen jeweils ein Bild. Dass eine sehr sehr kindlich aus, aber hatte doch etwas sehr künstlerisches. Kate vermutete, dass es von Alexis stammte. Dass andere sah ein wenig seltsam aus. Wenn Kate es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie gedacht es wäre von van Gogh gemalt worden, doch dieses Bild hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Als ob Rick ihre Gedanken hätte lesen können, erklärte ihr woher die Bilder kamen. „Das Bild rechts von der Tür hat Alexis in der dritten Klasse gemalt. Es soll einen kalten Novembertag darstellen.", Kate nickte und musste erkennen, dass Alexis eindeutig künstlerische Begabung hatte, „Das andere ist sozusagen ein Bild von Vincent van Gogh."

Kate drehte sich zu Rick um und runzelte die Stirn. „Sozusagen?" Sie blickte ihm tief in die Augen und forderte ihn damit dazu auf, ihm alles über das Bild zu erzählen.

Rick schluckte, es war ihm beinahe schon peinlich, was er als nächstes sagte: „Ich habe dieses Bild in einer Fernsehserie gesehen, in der Vincent van Gogh das Bild gemalt hat. Natürlich hat er niemals so ein Bild gemalt und es ist auch nicht die Requisite aus der Serie, sondern nur eine Kopie die ein Freund von mir für mich angefertigt hat." Kate konnte eindeutig sehen, dass Rick es peinlich war, eine Kopie eines fiktionalen Bildes aus einer Fernsehserie bei sich hängen zu haben, doch das war ihr gerade egal, denn es sah wirklich wie ein van Gogh aus und auch wenn sie kein wirklicher Fan von van Gogh war, fand sie es sehr schön. „Wie gefällt es dir, das Bild meine ich?" fragte Rick plötzlich.

Kate schaute wieder das Bild an. „Es gefällt mir sehr gut. Ich bin zwar kein van Gogh-Fan, aber das ist ein wirklich schönes Bild, genauso wie das von Alexis." Daraufhin drehte Kate ihren Kopf und richtete ihren Blick auf die Seite des Zimmers, wo der Fernseher stand. Der Fernseher hing nicht an der Wand, sondern stand auf einer Kommode, die verschiedene Reciver beherbergte. Kate konnte einen DVD- und zu ihrer großen Überraschung einen VHS-Rekorder erkennen, sowie drei Reciver, die Rick zum Empfang von Bezahlfernsehen benutzte. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was er damit schaute. Erneut konnte Rick ihre Gedanken lesen.

„Der eine Reciver ist für amerikanische Bezahlsender, der andere ist für B-Sky, damit ich auch britisches Fernsehen empfange.", erklärte Rick und Kate nickte zustimmend. Sie fragte sich, wie sie auf die Idee gekommen war, dass er sich Schmudel-TV ansehen würde. Sie beobachtete immer noch die Wand, an der der Fernseher stand, und bemerkte, dass in der Ecke eine kleine Zimmerpalme stand. Rick schien einen grünen Daumen zu haben, womit sie überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Kate bemerkte, dass die Wand auf der anderen Seite zwei Knicke machte: Von der Tür aus ging die Wand eine Meter weit in den Raum hinein, machte dann einen Knick nach rechts, wieder um ein paar Meter und dann einen Knick nach links. In der hinteren Ecke stand die kleine Palme. In der Ecke bei der Tür stand Ricks Kleiderschrank. Links neben dem Fernseher war die Tür zu Ricks persönlichem Badezimmer, welche geschlossen war. Kate konnte es kaum erwarten, diesen Raum ebenfalls zu sehen. Sie stellte sich Ricks Badewanne vor und vor allem, wie sie in jener badete. Ihr Blick wanderte nun zur Wand hinter ihm, die eigentlich nur aus Fenstern bestand, vor denen beinahe komplett durchsichtige, weiße Gardinen hingen. Man konnte die Fenster des Nachbargebäudes sehen, aber nichts wirklich erkennen, da Ricks Fenster leicht milchig waren. Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder zurück und musterte die Bettseite des Zimmers. Direkt hinter Rick stand ein kleiner Nachttisch, auf dem nichts anderes als eine Nachttischlampe, ein Notizblock und eine Digitaluhr standen. Auf der anderen Seite vom Bett stand ebenfalls ein kleiner Nachttisch, auf dem ebenfalls eine kleine Lampe stand, neben der ein Buch lag. Vor dem Bett stand eine große Truhe, was diese enthielt, konnte Kate nur erahnen.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, so etwas mal zu sagen, aber lila passt zu diesem Zimmer." bemerkte Kate, nachdem sie das Zimmer sich ganz genau eingeprägt hatte. Die Wandfarbe war nämlich ein sehr helles lila, was besonders zu Rick passte und sich schön von dem roten Teppich in der Mitte des Zimmers abhob.

„Schön dass es dir gefällt.", Rick griff hinter sich und legte sich seinen Laptop auf den Schoss. „Ich will dir etwas zeigen." Er öffnete den Laptop und aktivierte ihn. Nach ein paar Sekunden war er bei seinen Dateien und öffnete die seines neuen Romanes „Heat Rises". Kate schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Ich möchte dich bitten, dir das Buch, oder zumindest die Rohfassung der ersten Hälfte durchzulesen." erklärte Rick offen.

Aus Kates verwunderten und irritierten Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein Freudestrahlender. „Danke sehr Rick. Ich muss dir glaube ich endlich gestehen und dir recht geben, ich bin ein Fan deiner Bücher. Meine Mutter war ein Fan von dir und deswegen habe ich angefangen sie zu lesen, nachdem sie gestorben war.", Rick schloss Kate daraufhin in seine Arme, womit er ihr klar machte, dass sie ganz offen mit ihm sein konnte, „Ich glaube ich sollte mal mit dem Lesen anfangen." scherzte Kate, woraufhin Rick nickte und aufstand.

„Willst Du hier bleiben oder in mein Büro gehen?"

„Ich bleibe hier. Und wo gehst Du hin?"

„Ich gehe zu Mutter und versuche mit ihr über uns beide zu reden. Dann werde ich uns etwas zu Essen machen und dir dein Essen ans Bett bringen." Rick lächelte und Kate erwiderte das Lächeln. Dann zog sie sich ihre Schuhe aus und legte sich auf Ricks Bett. Sie hatte das komische Gefühl, als ob sie hier her gehörte, nicht nur in sein Bett sondern in dieses Loft, in diese Familie. Sie grinste kurz und begann zu lesen. Rick beobachtete sie noch ein wenig, bis er die Schlafzimmertür wieder öffnete und das Zimmer verließ. Hinter sich schloss er die Tür wieder und ging in die Küche, um sich dort mit seiner Mutter zu unterhalten.


End file.
